How It All Began
by LoveLiving
Summary: This story is basically a prequel to NGGI. Which answers some of the questions like how Elena came to be with Klaus. This will only be a one-shot.


**AN: So I made a ONE SHOT prequel for Never Gonna Give In. I was already planning this, but I solidified the idea when my friend told me that the beginning was a little bit confusing, and then I took Revel in the Glory down and now I decided I would give you guys the prequel. SO please ENJOY! R&amp;R people I love your feedback!**

Elena grabbed her bag from the couch and tried to sneak out of the Salvatore Boarding House without being noticed, but of course living in a house with vampires there is no way humanly possible to sneak, so before she could even get to the door Elena was startled to see Damon in front of her. "Gosh! Damon don't sneak up on people like that!" Elena said while holding a hand to her frantically beating heart. "Well I was just wondering where you're going at-" Damon looks down at his nonexistant watch before looking back at her "10:30pm. It's late and there are monsters outside Elena. It's not safe for such a pretty young thing such as yourself to be all alone tonight." Damon did that eye thing that made Elena's skin crawl. At first it was in disgust, but over time as she started gaining feelings for the elder Salvatore brother her skin would crawl for different reasons. "Uh, I'm going over to Care's for the night. I just didn't want you or Stefan to find out." Elena couldn't bring herself to look into Damon's bright blue eyes. "Well I would be more than happy to escort you to Caroline's house." Damon gave Elena this look that told her there would be no arguing over this. "Yeah, sure whatever." Elena muttered in defeat before heading out the front door with Damon hot on her heels. "I'm driving!" He called, and Elena changed her direcion from her Escape to his Camaro.

The drive was spent with idle chit chat that they both enjoyed to a certain extent. Though Elena always got this feeling that Damon wanted more than to just be friends. She liked him, she liked him a lot really, but there was this nagging in the back of her mind that told her he wasn't for her, and neither was Stefan. That feeling was the only thing that kept her from jumping him and never letting him go. No matter what. "Elena!" She heard his voice break through walls she didn't even realize she had put up. She gazed at him questioningly wondering what he wanted. He looked like a kicked puppy with the slight pout on his lips. His eyes looked oh so soulful as he stared at her for a moment. "We've been parked here for five minutes. You zoned out." Was all he said. Bidding him farewell Elena grabbed her bag before leaving Damon to back out of Care's driveway.

"So how's it been going with you and Damon?" Care wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. "Uh, I don't know Care... I mean he's an amazing guy when he's not killing people, but I have this feeling that we would just never collide right. He's not the one for me, and neither is Stefan." Elena adds the last part in when she sees Caroline's face light up slightly. Elena knew that Caroline didn't like the elder of the two Salvatore's all that much, and frankly Elena didn't blame her. He had caused her a lot of pain since she first met him. But her perky blond friend always seemed to find a way to surpass any negative feeling towards Damon.

"So... Is that all for girl talk?" Elena had never really been into the whole girly gossiping thing, but Care was, and being the great friend she is took it all in stride. "Well... I did have one teeny tiny detail to share with you." Caroline smiled sheepishly as she wrung her hands together. "What? Are you going to tell me you like my brother too?" Elena laughed humorously. "Wait... Bonnie finally confessed she's been hooking up with your brother?!" Caroline squealed like a kid on Christmas morning. Which was very possibly the case here. The brunette froze, looking up at her friend. "Ho-Hooking up w-with- You're kidding!" Elena had this mirthful look etched on her face as she felt like doubling over in a giggle fit. Caroline looked at Elena oddly not understanding what was so funny with your brother hooking up with your best friend. "Anyways..." Care continues, "ImaylikeKlaus. Youknownotlike...likelike, but- Oh for heavens sake who am I joking! I like Klaus freaking Mikaelson!" Caroline let out a a huge breath as her shoulders sank as if a huge weight was just lifted. Elena stilled, jaw dropped, her eyes snapped up to the distressed green of her friends eyes. "Yo-" Elena was cut short when the two girls heard the front door slam open. Caroline schooled her features turning back to Elena she whispered in the brunette's ear. "Elena my cellphone is on the counter in the bathroom. Go in there and hide, I'll see what is going on." Elena was confused but nodded before going into the bathroom and locking the door.

Elena quickly found Care's cellphone on the counter. She fumbled with it in her sweaty palms, but slide it open to come to the lockscreen. Luckily the girls memorized each others passcodes, locker combinations, and everthing else since they were in middle school. Elena pulled up the phone app and dialed the police department number. "Come on, come on, pick up!" She kept chanting as tears silently fell down her cheeks. "Sheriff Forbes." Elena felt like hugging she would be hugging Liz if they were in the same room right now. "Sheriff Forbes! It's Elena!" Elena's voice was a frantic whisper as she talked through the phone. "Elena? Elena sweetheart calm down." Liz's voice seemed to sooth Elena's irratically beating heart. "Okay now what's the matter?" Elena breathed deeply once before speaking again. "Someone's in your house! I was here with Caroline and we heard the front door slam open." Elena was in near hysterics. "Elena? Elena I need you to calm down. I am on my way over with some of my deputies we have vampire equipment if we need it. Call the Salvatore's and stay hidden." Elena nodded before realizing Liz couldn't see it. "O-Okay. Please hurry I'm worried about Care!" Elena stressed. "Don't worry about Caroline, Elena she will make sure nothing happens. To both of you." Elena heard the line go dead, so she took the phone into the fatherest corner of the bathroom and sat down with her knees pressed into her chest as empty sobs racked her entire body.

Minutes later Elena heard foot steps that sounded lije they were right in Caroline's bedroom.

The only way Elena could begin to describe this moment is like when she would play hide and seek with everyone when they were younger. Whenever she felt that someone was near her her whole body would go rigid, she would stop breathing, and everyhting seemed to go in slow motion. At that point in time Elena knew what it was, it was basic human nature, any animals base instinct, fight or flight. At this precise moment Elena knew her instincts would send her into flight mode, but she couldn't risk giving up her whereabouts just yet.

The foot steps gradually got closer to the bathroom Elena was in. It felt like hours, but it couldn't have been. People would've been here by now. And where was Caroline? Was she alright? Was she alive? Everything in her mind seemed to vanish as well as instantaneoulsy run double time through her mind as the bathroom door swung open to reveal the face of the closest thing to Satan Elena had ever met. Klaus Mikaelson stood in the doorway with a dark, foreboding look staining his otherwise handsome physique. "K-Klaus." The demonic hybrid grinned manically at her while tauntingly stepping forward. "Hello love. Miss me?" He moved forward with the speed of light knocking her out. Before she faded into the dark she got out one slurred sentence. "Where's Caroline." She managed to catch his answer as she began kneeling to the darkness. "She's going to be fine. Can't say the same about you though." He laughed in a psychotic way that made Elena know that the rest of what little life she would lead would be in absolute and pure torture. With this final thought her body shut down and her whole world was an endless pit of black darkness.

**AN: Revel in the Glory will be continued once I decide what I am doing with it. I do not plan on abandoning it at all. Once again thank you everyone for your continued support it means the world to me and I jump with joy when I see a bunch of emails in my inbox from you all! Until next time!**

**Catch'ya on the flip side Laterzzz ~LoveLiving**


End file.
